The present invention is related to calculation devices, and more particularly, to improved systems and methods for graphing equations.
In a typical educational environment an instructor stands in front of a class of students and explains various concepts to them. As students have questions they call for the instructor's attention and ask their questions. This provides for a reasonable level of interaction and a reasonable learning experience. However, for some topics such as mathematics, a question may often involve discussion of an equation that is not easily described or understood without the use of graphical tools. Thus, the interaction may be limited as the instructor struggles to understand a student's question, and the student in turn struggles to understand any response provided by the instructor.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for providing mathematical instruction.